Last Meeting
by Emy Olwen
Summary: Àýðèñ è Öåíã


****

Ïîñëåäíÿÿ âñòðå÷à

― Δîáðàëèñü, ― âûäîõíóë Êëàóä. ― Âîò îí, Õðàì Äðåâíèõ!

Îíè ñòîÿëè íà ðàñòðåñêàâøåéñÿ êàìåííîé äîðîæêå è ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëè íà îãðîìíóþ ïèðàìèäó, ïîäíèìàþùóþñÿ â áåçîáëà÷íîå íåáî. Ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è ñêîëüçèëè ïî åå ãðàíÿì, âñïûõèâàÿ çîëîòûìè èñêðàìè íà ñòóïåíÿõ.

Áûëî î÷åíü òèõî. Ëèøü âåòåð øåëåñòåë ëèñòâîé ó íèõ çà ñïèíîé äà èçðåäêà ïåðåêëèêàëèñü â âåòâÿõ ïòèöû. È â ýòîé òèøèíå Àýðèñ åùå ÷åò÷å, ÷åì îáû÷íî, ðàçëè÷èëà òûñÿ÷è ãîëîñîâ: øåïîò âåòðà, ìÿãêî êàñàþùåãîñÿ åå ëèöà, ïëûâóùèå èç Õðàìà ãîëîñà äðåâíèõ è ãîëîñ çåìëè ― òèõóþ, íî íåóìîë÷íóþ ïåñíþ áîëè. _Äà, ÿ äîáðàëàñü ñþäà. Òåïåðü ÿ óçíàþ…_

― Ρåôèðîò, ― ïðîáîðìîòàë Êëàóä. ― Çà÷åì òû ïðèøåë ñþäà?

Àýðèñ ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó. Åãî ãîëóáûå ãëàçà ñèÿëè ýíåðãèåé Ìàêî, íî ïîä ýòèì ñèÿíèåì áèëàñü áåçóìíàÿ ðåøèìîñòü. Åãî âîëîñû áûëè ïðîíèçàíû ñîëíå÷íûì ñâåòîì, îñëåïèòåëüíî ñâåðêàëà ìàòåðèÿ â áðàñëåòå, íî ëèöî åãî áûëî õîëîäíûì è óñòðåìëåííûì. Àýðèñ åäâà óäåðæàëàñü, ÷òîáû íå ñõâàòèòü åãî çà ðóêó è íå çàêðè÷àòü: «Íå õîäè òóäà, Êëàóä! Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå âõîäè!»

__

Ïî÷åìó? Âåäü ìû äîëæíû èäòè âïåðåä.

Åé áûëî ñòðàøíî. Îíà æàæäàëà âîéòè â Õðàì, íî Êëàóä… Ñåé÷àñ îí ïîêèíåò ñîëíå÷íûé äåíü è øàãíåò â òåíü çà äðåâíèìè ñòåíàìè. È… ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå?

Êëàóä ïîïðàâèë ïåðåâÿçü ìå÷à è ïîøåë âïåðåä. Åãî øàãè ãóëêî ðàçíîñèëèñü â òèøèíå.

__

Íå áîéñÿ. Ãîëîñ êîñíóëñÿ åå ñåðäöà è ðàñòàÿë â ãëóáèíå çåìëè. _Ñêîðî òû âåðíåøüñÿ…_

― Μàìà? ― ïðîøåïòàëà Àýðèñ è ïðèæàëà ðóêó ê ãðóäè.

― ΐýðèñ? ― Õîëîäíàÿ ìåòàëëè÷åñêàÿ ëàäîíü Âèíñåíòà êîñíóëàñü åå ïëå÷à. ― ×òî ñ òîáîé?

Îíà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà, ñòàðàÿñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ, è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó. Ëèöî Âèíñåíòà ñêðûâàëà òåíü, íî åé âñå æå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â åãî ðóáèíîâûõ ãëàçàõ ìåëüêíóëî áåñïîêîéñòâî.

― Ρî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Âèíñåíò. Ïîéäåì.

Âèíñåíò êèâíóë, è âçãëÿä åãî ñíîâà ñòàë áåññòðàñòíûì.

Õðàì âñòðåòèë èõ ïîëóìðàêîì è ñêîëüçÿùèìè òåíÿìè. Îòêóäà-òî ñâåðõó ñòðóèëñÿ ñëàáûé çîëîòîé ñâåò. Âîçäóõ… Îò ïåðâûõ ãëîòêîâ ýòîãî âîçäóõà ó Àýðèñ çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà. Ñòðàííûé çàïàõ… Ñèëà…

― Βîçäóõ êàê â ðåàêòîðå, ― òèõî ñêàçàë Êëàóä. ― Òîëüêî… ÷èñòûé.

Êëàóä óñòðåìèëñÿ âïåðåä ïî êîðèäîðó, è Àýðèñ ïîñïåøèëà çà íèì. Âèíñåíò øåë ïîçàäè, íåñëûøíûé, êàê òåíü.

Ñâåò âïåðåäè ñòàë ÿð÷å, è ïåðåä íèìè îòêðûëñÿ ïîëóêðóãëûé çàë ñî ñâîä÷àòûìè ñòåíàìè. Êëàóä øàãíóë â ñòîðîíó, è Àýðèñ óâèäåëà àëòàðü ― îãðîìíûé èçúåäåííûé âðåìåíåì êàìåíü. Ïî êðàþ âèëàñü ïðè÷óäëèâàÿ íàäïèñü, ïîâòîðÿÿñü âíîâü è âíîâü…

Ãîëîñà âíîâü íàõëûíóëè íà íåå, ÷òî-òî îáúÿñíÿÿ, íàñòàèâàÿ, ïîâòîðÿÿ…

― Νåò, ïîäîæäèòå! ― ïðîøåïòàëà Àýðèñ, ñæàâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. ― ß íå ïîíèìàþ!

Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Êëàóäó, íî òîò ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë â óãîë ðÿäîì ñ àëòàðåì. Àýðèñ ìåäëåííî ïðîñëåäèëà çà åãî âçãëÿäîì.

Ó ñòåíû, ñêîð÷èâøèñü, ïîëóëåæàë Öåíã. Îíè ïðèæèìàë ðóêó ê æèâîòó, è êðîâü ïðîñòóïàëà ñêâîçü ïàëüöû ïðè êàæäîì ñóäîðîæíîì âçäîõå. Âîëîñû ïàäàëè åìó íà ëèöî, íî Àýðèñ âèäåëà, êàê ïîáåëåëè åãî âûñîêèå ñêóëû. Îí ñ òðóäîì ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, è åãî ïîäåðíóòûå ïåëåíîé áîëè ÷åðíûå ãëàçà îáðàòèëèñü ê Êëàóäó.

― Μû… îøèáàëèñü, ― âûãîâîðèë îí è çàêàøëÿëñÿ. Èçî ðòà ïîòåêëà ñòðóéêà êðîâè, ëèöî èñêàçèëîñü. ― Ñåôèðîò… íå èùåò Îáåòîâàííóþ Çåìëþ.

― Ρåôèðîò?! ― âîñêëèêíóë Êëàóä è ïîñïåøíî øàãíóë ê Öåíãó. ― Îí òàì, âíóòðè?!

― Οîéäè è ïîñìîòðè. ― Ãîëîñ íå ñëóøàëñÿ Öåíãà. Íà ìèã îí çàìåð, ñîãíóâøèñü, íî âñå æå íàøåë â ñåáå ñèëû è ïðîòÿíóë Êëàóäó ìåðöàþùèé øàð. ― Ïîëîæè êëþ÷ íà àëòàðü.

Êëàóä âçÿë èñïà÷êàííûé â êðîâè êëþ÷ è îòñòóïèë ê àëòàðþ. Âèíñåíò âñå åùå ñòîÿë â äâåðÿõ ñ ðåâîëüâåðîì â ðóêàõ.

Àýðèñ ñìîòðåëà íà Öåíãà è íå ìîãëà îòâåñòè ãëàç. Êàê, êàê ýòî ìîæåò áûòü?! Öåíã, âñåãäà òàêîé êðàñèâûé, ñïîêîéíûé è óâåðåííûé, âñåãäà íîñèâøèé ëèøü áåçóêîðèçíåííî îòãëàæåííûå êîñòþìû è îñëåïèòåëüíî-áåëûå ðóáàøêè, êàê ìîæåò îí óìèðàòü íà êàìåííîì ïîëó â Õðàìå Äðåâíèõ, ñðåäè ïûëè è ïðèçðà÷íûõ ãîëîñîâ?.. 

Ãîðÿ÷èå ñëåçû ïîäñòóïèëè ê ãëàçàì. Àýðèñ ñòèñíóëà çóáû è â òîò æå ìèã ðàçðûäàëàñü è îòâåðíóëàñü, çàêðûâ ëèöî ðóêàìè.

― ΐýðèñ? ― Êëàóä îáåðíóëñÿ îò àëòàðÿ, âñå åùå ñæèìàÿ êëþ÷. Ïîìåäëèâ ìãíîâåíèå, îí ïîäáåæàë ê íåé è îñòàíîâèëñÿ ðÿäîì. ― Àýðèñ?

― Οðîñòè. ― Àýðèñ âñõëèïíóëà è ïîïûòàëàñü âûòåðåòü ãëàçà. ― ß çíàþ, îí íàø âðàã, íî ÿ çíàëà åãî ñ ñàìîãî äåòñòâà… ß ïî÷òè íèêîãî íå çíàëà òàê äîëãî…

***

Ïåðâóþ âñòðå÷ó ñ Öåíãîì îíà ïîìíèëà äîâîëüíî ñìóòíî ― åé áûëî âñåãî ïÿòü ëåò, è âñå â åå æèçíè òîãäà ðåçêî ïåðåìåíèëîñü. Îíà ñòàëà æèòü â íîðìàëüíîì äîìå, à íå â ëàáîðàòîðèè ñ ïðîçðà÷íûìè ñòåíàìè. Êîíå÷íî, îíà ñêó÷àëà ïî ìàìå, íî âåäü ìàìà âåðíóëàñü ê Ïëàíåòå è òåïåðü áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà. Ê òîìó æå, Ýëüìèðà ñòàëà åå âòîðîé ìàìîé è íè â ÷åì åé íå îòêàçûâàëà.

Îíà íå èñïóãàëàñü, êîãäà Öåíã ïðèøåë ê íèì äîìîé. Íå èñïóãàëàñü è òîãäà, êîãäà Öåíã ñòàë óãîâàðèâàòü Ýëüìèðó âåðíóòü Àýðèñ â ëàáîðàòîðèþ. Îíà âîîáùå ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå áîÿëàñü. Íè ñîñåäñêèõ äåòåé, íè äàæå îãðîìíûõ æóêîâ, æèâøèõ íà ïîìîéêå.

Îíà íå èñïóãàëàñü, íî óæàñíî ðàçîçëèëàñü. Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ñ äëèííûìè òåìíûìè âîëîñàìè õîòåë âåðíóòü åå ê òåì ìåðçêèì ëþäÿì â áåëûõ õàëàòàõ, êîòîðûå ìó÷èëè åå ìàìó! Ïîýòîìó îíà ñêàçàëà Öåíãó êàêóþ-òî ãàäîñòü è óáåæàëà.

Ñ òåõ ïîð îí ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïîÿâëÿëñÿ. («Õî÷åò óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî òû âñå åùå çäåñü,» ― ñ ãîðå÷üþ ñêàçàëà êàê-òî Ýëüìèðà.) Îí âñåãäà áûë î÷åíü äðóæåëþáíûì, à îäíàæäû äàæå ïîäàðèë åé íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ îãðîìíîãî ïëþøåâîãî ÷îêîáî. Ýòî äîëãîå âðåìÿ áûëà åå ëþáèìàÿ èãðóøêà, äà è ïîòîì, êîãäà Àýðèñ âûðîñëà, ÷îêîáî âñå åùå ñèäåë íà ïîäîêîííèêå âîçëå åå êðîâàòè. Õâîñò è õîõîëîê ó ÷îêîáî îáëåçëè, íî åé áûëî æàëêî åãî âûáðàñûâàòü.

***

Îíà øëà èç øêîëû, ñæèìàÿ â ðóêàõ ïîòðåïàííûå òåòðàäêè è âåñåëî ïåðåïðûãèâàÿ ÷åðåç ðæàâûå îáëîìêè òðóá è ïðîãíèâøèå ÿùèêè. Íàñòóïèëà âåñíà, è ýòî îùóùàëîñü äàæå çäåñü, íà íèæíåì óðîâíå Ìèäãàðà. Êàæäóþ íî÷ü ïîä îêíàìè îðàëè êîòû, âî äâîðå ïðîáèëàñü ÷àõëàÿ òðàâà, à ñåãîäíÿ îíà äàæå âèäåëà áàáî÷êó! Íàñòîÿùóþ æåëòóþ áàáî÷êó, êðóæèâøóþ âîçëå øêîëüíîé îãðàäû!

Íàïåâàÿ áåññìûñëåííóþ ïåñåíêó, Àýðèñ ïíóëà ïóñòóþ êîíñåðâíóþ áàíêó, ïåðåëåçëà (åäâà íå îáîäðàâ êîëåíêè) ÷åðåç âðîñøèé â çåìëþ òðàêòîð, ñïðûãíóëà íà äîðîæêó è òóò óâèäåëà Öåíãà.

Îí øåë åé íàâñòðå÷ó, íå ãëÿäÿ ïåðåñòóïàÿ ÷åðåç ðàáðîñàííûé ïî çåìëå ìóñîð. Ñâåò ôîíàðåé, çàìåíÿâøèé â òðóùîáàõ ñîëíöå, áëåñòåë íà åãî èññèíÿ-÷åðíûõ âîëîñàõ, ñïóñêàâøèõñÿ íèæå ïîÿñà. Àýðèñ ÷àñòî ãàäàëà, ó êîãî âîëîñû äëèííåå, ó íåå èëè ó íåãî? Ñèíèé êîñòþì ñèäåë íà íåì, êàê âëèòîé, è Àýðèñ íè íà ñåêóíäó íå óñîìíèëàñü, ÷òî Öåíã íå ïîêóïàë åãî, à øèë íà çàêàç.

Àýðèñ îñòàíîâèëàñü è ñàìà óäèâèëàñü îõâàòèâøåé åå ðàäîñòè. Îíà íå âèäåëà åãî öåëûé ãîä. Âîéíà áûëà â ñàìîì ðàçãàðå, è Àýðèñ áûëà óæå ïî÷òè óâåðåíà, ÷òî Öåíãà óáèëè ãäå-íèáóäü â äàëåêîé ñòðàíå, çà ìîðåì. Ïî òåëåâèçîðó ïîñòîÿííî ïîêàçûâàëè óæàñíûå áîè, ÷àñòî ñîîáùàëè î ïîáåäàõ âîéñê Øèíðû, íî âîéíà âñå íå êîí÷àëàñü. Àýðèñ äîãàäûâàëàñü, ÷òî Öåíã çàíèìàåò êàêîé-òî âàæíûé ïîñò, íî âåäü íà âîéíó ïîñûëàþò âñåõ, äàæå òåõ, êòî æèâåò íàâåðõó, âåðíî?

Öåíã çàìåòèë åå è, óëûáíóâøèñü, ïîìàõàë ðóêîé.

Àýðèñ ïîìåäëèëà ñåêóíäó è ïîøëà åìó íàâñòðå÷ó. Åé âñå ðàâíî íàäî áûëî ïðîéòè ïî ýòîé äîðîæêå, ÷òîáû ïîïàñòü äîìîé.

― ί çàõîäèë ê òâîåé ìàìå, ― ñêàçàë Öåíã, êîãäà îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà. ― Êàê òâîè äåëà? Òû ñòàëà ñîâñåì âçðîñëîé! Ñêîëüêî òåáå òåïåðü ëåò? Äåñÿòü?

― Δåñÿòü, ― ïîäòâåðäèëà Àýðèñ, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî ñíèçó ââåðõó, è ñ âûçîâîì ñïðîñèëà: ― À òåáå?

― Δâàäöàòü ïÿòü, ― óäèâëåííî îòâåòèë Öåíã è îòáðîñèë çà ïëå÷î ñâîè äëèííûå âîëîñû. Òîíêèå è áëåñòÿùèå, êàê øåëê. È àáñîëþòíî ÷åðíûå.

― Μíå ïîðà äîìîé, ― ñêàçàëà Àýðèñ è îòâåðíóëàñü. ― Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, Öåíã!

Îíà áåãîì ïðîì÷àëàñü ïî äîðîæêå, ïðûãíóëà íà êðûëüöî, âîðâàëàñü â äîì è îñòàíîâèëàñü, çàïûõàâøèñü. Ýëüìèðà âûøëà â ïðèõîæóþ è óäèâëåííî âçãëÿíóëà íà íåå.

― Οðèâåò, ìàì! ― βîñêëèêíóëà Àýðèñ, ïîñïåøíî ðàçâÿçûâàÿ øíóðêè íà áîòèíêàõ. ― ß ïîëó÷èëà ïÿòåðêó ïî èñòîðèè, à Ìèêêè…

― Πàññêàæåøü ïîòîì, ― ïðåðâàëà åå Ýëüìèðà. ― Âûìîé ðóêè è ñàäèñü îáåäàòü.

Îíè ñåëè çà ñòîë, è Ýëüìèðà, òî è äåëî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ýêðàí òåëåâèçîðà, ðàññåÿíî ñëóøàëà, êàê Àýðèñ áîëòàåò î øêîëå.

― Ηàõîäèë Öåíã, ― ïðîðîíèëà Ýëüìèðà, êîãäà Àýðèñ ïåðåñòàëà ùåáåòàòü.

― Δà? ― ñïðîñèëà Àýðèñ, äîåäàÿ ñóï. ― È ÷òî õîòåë?

― Ρïðàøèâàë î òåáå, ― îòîçâàëàñü Ýëüìèðà è âíîâü ïîâåðíóëàñü ê òåëåâèçîðó.

Àýðèñ òîæå ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà íà ýêðàí, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó åé òàê íå õî÷åòñÿ ðàññêàçûâàòü î òîì, ÷òî îíà âñòðåòèëà Öåíãà ïî äîðîãå äîìîé. Î òîì, êàê îí óëûáíóëñÿ, è ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé ñâåò îòðàæàëñÿ áåëûìè áëèêàìè â åãî ÷åðíûõ ãëàçàõ…

Íà ýêðàíå ÷òî-òî âçðûâàëîñü, ïî êàðòå ïîëçëè êðàñíûå ñòðåëêè, à ãîëîñ äèêòîðà óâåðåííî âåùàë èç-çà êàäðà: «Ýëèòíîå ïîäðàçäåëåíèå âîéñê Øèíðû, SOLDIER, íàãîëîâó ðàçáèëî âðàæåñêèå ôîðìèðîâàíèÿ ê çàïàäó îò Âóòàÿ. Ðóêîâîäèë îïåðàöèåé Ñåôèðîò, êîòîðûé, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîé þíûé âîçðàñò…»

Ýëüìèðà âçäîõíóëà è ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

― Ρêîðî îíè íà÷íóò ïîñûëàòü íà âîéíó äåòåé, ― ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà.

***

Â òîò äåíü îíà âïåðâûå çàøëà òàê äàëåêî îò äîìà. Îíà áîÿëàñü òîëüêî îäíîãî ― çàáëóäèòüñÿ â ýòîì ëàáèðèíòå ìåòàëëè÷åññêèõ îáëîìêîâ. Îíà çíàëà ― ãëàâíîå íå îêàçàòüñÿ çäåñü, êîãäà ïîãàñíóò ôîíàðè, è â òðóùîáàõ Ìèäãàðà íàñòóïèò íî÷ü. Ïîýòîìó îíà óïîðíî øëà âïåðåä, ïûòàÿñü ïðèñëóøàòüñÿ ê ãîëîñó çåìëè. Íî çåìëÿ áûëà îòðàâëåíà, çàòîïòàíà è çàâàëåíà, è Àýðèñ åäâà ñëûøàëà åå òèõèå ñòîíû. Åé ïðèõîäèëîñü ïðèäåðæèâàòü êîæàííûé ðåìåíü, ÷òîáû áîåâîé æåçë íå áèë ïî ñïèíå. Ýòîò æåçë åé ñäåëàë ñîñåäñêèé ìàëü÷èê. «Â Ìèäãàðå íåëüçÿ õîäèòü áåç îðóæèÿ! ― ñêàçàë îí. ― Ó êàæäîãî äîëæíî áûòü îðóæèå!» Â äðóãîé ðóêå îíà îñòîðîæíî íåñëà êîðçèíêó ñ öâåòàìè. Îíà íåâîëüíî çàìåäëèëà øàã, ÷òîáû ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ èìè. Öâåòû… Âñå ãîâîðèëè åé, ÷òî â Ìèäãàðå öâåòû íå ðàñòóò, íî…

Âïåðåäè çàìåðöàëà íåîíîâàÿ âûâåñêà, è Àýðèñ ïîøëà áûñòðåå. Îíà ðåøèòåëüíî ìèíîâàëà ïîêîñèâøèåñÿ âîðîòà è îñòàíîâèëàñü, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì.

Ýòî è áûë áàçàð, î êîòîðîì îíà ñòîëüêî ñëûøàëà. Èç îáøàðïàííîãî äèíàìèêà íåñëàñü ðàçâåñåëàÿ ìóçûêà, è â òàêò åé ìèãàëè ðàçíîöâåòíûå ëàìïî÷êè íà çàáîðå. Ãäå-òî çà óãëîì õðèïëûé ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ çàçûâàë âñåõ ïîïðîáîâàòü íîâûé ñóïåð-íàïèòîê âñåãî çà äåñÿòü ìîíåò. Ìèìî ïðîøëà äåâóøêà â îòêðûòîì ïëàòüå, è Àýðèñ íåâîëüíî çàëþáîâàëàñü åå ðàñïóùåííûìè âîëîñàìè. Îíè ìåðöàëè, ñëîâíî ÷èñòîå çîëîòî. Äåâóøêà ïîéìàëà åå âçãëÿä è óñìåõíóëàñü.

― Νîâåíüêàÿ? ― ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü, è ïîøëà äàëüøå.

Íóæíî ïðîéòè â ãëóáü áàçàðà, Àýðèñ íå ñîìíåâàëàñü â ýòîì. Çäåñü ïî÷òè íèêîãî íå áûëî ― òîëüêî ñëó÷àéíûå ïðîõîæèå, äà ïüÿíûé, âàëÿâøèéñÿ ó ñòåíû â îáíèìêó ñ ïóñòîé áóòûëêîé. Íóæíî íàéòè ìåñòî, ãäå ìíîãî ëþäåé…

― έé, êðîøêà!

Àýðèñ âçäðîãíóëà è îáåðíóëàñü íà ãîëîñ. Ê íåé âðàçâàëêó íàïðàâëÿëñÿ ïàðåíü ñî âñêëîêî÷åííûìè íåìûòûìè âîëîñàìè è ìóòíûì âçãëÿäîì. 

― Χòî ïîäåëûâàåøü? ― ïàðåíü óõìûëüíóëñÿ, áåñöåëüíî òåðåáÿ êðàé çàñòèðàííîé ìàéêè.

Àýðèñ ïîòÿíóëàñü çà æåçëîì, è â ýòîò ìèã òÿæåëàÿ ðóêà ëåãëà åé íà ïëå÷î. Àýðèñ ðåçêî îãëÿíóëàñü è óâèäåëà Öåíãà. Îí ñòîÿë ó íåå çà ñïèíîé, è öâåòíûå áëèêè ïëÿñàëè íà åãî âîëîñàõ. _Êàê, êàê îíà ìîãëà íå óñëûøàòü åãî øàãîâ?_ Öåíã áðîñèë íà íåå ìðà÷íûé âçãëÿä è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìûòîìó ïàðíþ.

― Κàòèñü îòñþäà ïîêà öåë, ― ñêàçàë Öåíã. Â åãî ãîëîñå íå áûëî íèêàêîãî âûðàæåíèÿ.

― àê ýòî òâîÿ? Èçâèíè, ― πàçî÷àðîâàíî ïðîòÿíóë ïàðåíü è, ñïðÿòàâ ðóêè â êàðìàíû, ïîáðåë ïðî÷ü.

― Ρïàñèáî..., ― íà÷àëà áûëî Àýðèñ, íî Öåíã íå äàë åé äîãîâîðèòü.

Ñõâàòèâ åå çà ðóêó, îí ãðóáî âûâîëîê åå çà âîðîòà è îòòîëêíóë, òàê ÷òî îíà åäâà íå óïàëà. Àýðèñ îòñòóïèëà íà øàã, ïðèæèìàÿ êîðçèíêó ñ öâåòàìè ê ãðóäè. Îíà åùå íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà Öåíãà òàêèì.

Îí õìóðèëñÿ, è íà åãî ëèöå, âñåãäà òàêîì ñïîêîéíîì, ÿâíî ïðîñòóïàëà ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàåìàÿ ÿðîñòü. Åãî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà ïûëàëè, êàê ãîðÿùàÿ íåôòü. Íà êàêóþ-òî äîëþ ñåêóíäû Àýðèñ ïîâåðèëà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí óäàðèò åå, óäàðèò èçî âñåõ ñèë.

― Χòî òû òàì äåëàëà? ― ìåäëåííî ïðîãîâîðèë îí.

― ΐ òû ÷òî äóìàåøü? ― ñ âûçîâîì ñïðîñèëà Àýðèñ. ― Ïðîäàâàëà öâåòû, êîíå÷íî!

― Φâåòû? ― Åãî ãîëîñ ñìÿã÷èëñÿ. ― Ýòî î÷åíü îïàñíîå ìåñòî, Àýðèñ, îñîáåííî äëÿ äåâóøêè… ― Åãî âçãëÿä óïàë íà êîðçèíêó. ― Òû äåëàåøü èñêóññòâåííûå öâåòû?

― έòî íàñòîÿùèå öâåòû! ― ïîïðàâèëà åãî Àýðèñ. ― ß âûðàñòèëà èõ ñàìà!

― Βûðàñòèëà? ― Öåíã ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü è óëûáíóëñÿ. ― Ïîéäåì, ÿ ïðîâîæó òåáÿ äîìîé.

Àýðèñ âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Öåíãà è êèâíóëà. Îí ñíîâà ñòàë íåïðîíèöàåìûì è ñïîêîéíûì, íî îíà áûëà óâåðåíà ― îí íå äàñò åé è øàãó ñäåëàòü â ñòîðîíó âîðîò. Êåì áû îí íè áûë, íî îò íåãî íå òàê-òî ëåãêî óáåæàòü.

Àýðèñ ïîïðàâèëà ïåðåâÿçü æåçëà è ïîøëà ê ñâàëêå ìåòàëëàëîìà. Öåíã øåë ðÿäîì, è Àýðèñ âïåðâûå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïî÷òè íå ñëûøèò åãî øàãîâ. Ëèøü ñëàáîå ýõî, äðîæü çåìëè… Ãäå îí íàó÷èëñÿ òàê õîäèòü?

Ôîíàðè îñòàëèñü äàëåêî ïîçàäè. Ñþäà ïðîíèêàë ëèøü òóñêëûé ñâåò îãðîìíûõ ëàìï, ñèÿâøèõ ãäå-òî ââåðõó íà êîëîííå, ïîä ñàìîé êðûøåé. Âíåçàïíî òðóùîáíûé ëàáèðèíò ïîêàçàëñÿ Àýðèñ öàðñòâîì ïðèçðàêîâ: ðæàâûé êîâø ýêñêàâàòîðà íàêðåíèëñÿ íàä òðîïîé, ñëîâíî ãèãàíñêàÿ ëàïà, ïîä íîãàìè ëÿçãíóëà ðåøåòêà, îòêóäà-òî ïîòÿíóëî ïàëåíîé ðåçèíîé… Àýðèñ çàõîòåëîñü ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, âñå ðàâíî ÷òî, íî Öåíã ìîë÷àë, è îíà íå ðåøèëàñü çàãîâîðèòü.

Ñáîêó ìåòíóëàñü òåíü, è Àýðèñ îáåðíóëàñü, íî íå óñïåëà äàæå äîòðîíóòüñÿ äî æåçëà. Ðåâîëüâåð äâàæäû ãðîìûõíóë â ðóêàõ ó Öåíãà, è íà òðîïèíêó ðóõíóë ãèãàíòñêèé ïàóê. Åãî ëàïû êîíâóëüñèâíî äåðíóëèñü, è Öåíã âûñòðåëèë åùå ðàç, â ãîëîâó.

― Κëàññ! ― Àýðèñ áðîñèëà íà íåãî âîñòîðæåííûé âçãëÿä. ― Òû òàê çäîðîâî ñòðåëÿåøü!

― έòî ìîÿ ðàáîòà, ― îòîçâàëñÿ Öåíã è, óáðàâ ðåâîëüâåð â êîáóðó, îäåðíóë ïèäæàê.

― åáå ïëàòÿò, ÷òîáû òû îõðàíÿë ìåíÿ? ― ñïðîñèëà Àýðèñ è ëóêàâî óëûáíóëàñü. ― Òû ìîé òåëîõðàíèòåëü?

Öåíã ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé, è Àýðèñ çàñòûëà â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè. Òåíü îò âîëîñ ñêðûâàëà åãî ëèöî, è îíà íå ìîãëà ðàçëè÷èòü åãî ãëàç.

― Οîéäåì, ― ñêàçàë íàêîíåö Öåíã è óêàçàë íà òðóáó. ― Ýòî ñàìûé êîðîòêèé ïóòü.

Àýðèñ êèâíóëà è áåç êîëåáàíèé íàïðàâèëàñü òóäà. Îíà íèêîãäà íå õîäèëà ýòèì ïóòåì, íî âåäü ñ íåé Öåíã è… Îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî Öåíã íàøåë áû äîðîãó äàæå â ïîëíîé òåìíîòå. Äàæå íî÷üþ, êîãäà ïîãàñíóò ñâåòèëüíèêè íà êîëîííå…

Â òðóáå öàðèëà ïî÷òè ïîëíàÿ òåìíîòà. Ëèøü ñëàáîå ìåðöàíèå âïåðåäè, øîðîõ îäåæäû, çâóê øàãîâ (ñòóê åå áîòèíîê è åå ñëûøíàÿ ïîñòóïü Öåíãà), äâèæåíèå òåïëîãî âîçäóõà…

― ΐýðèñ, ― ñêàçàë âäðóã Öåíã. Åå ñåðäöå ïðûãíóëî, è Àýðèñ íåâîëüíî ïðèæàëà ðóêó ê ãðóäè. ― Òû áîèøüñÿ òåìíîòû?

― Νåò, ― îòîçâàëàñü îíà. _Ñåé÷àñ îí âîçüìåò ìåíÿ çà ðóêó. Èëè îáíèìåò. Èëè…_

― Οîòîìó ÷òî òû ñëûøèøü ãîëîñà, êîòîðûå ãîâîðÿò òåáå, êóäà èäòè? ― ñïðîñèë Öåíã.

― Φåíã, ÿ íå ñëûøó íèêàêèõ ãîëîñîâ! ― Àýðèñ ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì òîïíóëà íîãîé è óñêîðèëà øàã. ― Ñêîëüêî ðàç ÿ äîëæíà ýòî ïîâòîðÿòü!

Îíà âûíûðíóëà èç òðóáû è îñòàíîâèëàñü, çàñëîíèâøèñü îò ñâåòà. Íåïîäàëåêó çàëàÿëà ñîáàêà. Àýðèñ ìåäëåííî îïóñòèëà ðóêó è îãëÿäåëàñü.

Îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî îêàçàëèñü â øåñòîì ñåêòîðå. Â çíàêîìûõ ìåñòàõ. Âîò äîðîæêà, âåäóùàÿ ê åå äîìó, à ñîâñåì ðÿäîì ïîêîñèâøàÿñÿ øêîëüíàÿ îãðàäà è ñëîìàííûå êà÷åëè… Îòêóäà Öåíã òàê õîðîøî çíàåò ýòè ìåñòà? Âåäü îí æèâåò íàâåðõó…

Öåíã ïîäîøåë ê íåé è âçãëÿíóë íà êîðçèíêó ñ öâåòàìè.

― Νàñòîÿùèå? ― çàäóì÷èâî ïðîãîâîðèë îí. ― ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî â Ìèäãàðå ìîãóò ðàñòè öâåòû.

― Ξíè ðàñòóò â ñâÿòîì ìåñòå, ― ïîÿñíèëà Àýðèñ, ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàçà íà Öåíãà.

Âî âñåé åãî ïîçå áûëà òàêàÿ óâåðåííîñòü è íåïðèíóæäåííîñòü, ñëîâíî îí ñòîÿë íå ïîñðåäè çàìóñîðåííîãî ñåêòîðà òðóùîá, à íà çâàííîì óæèíå ãäå-òî íà âåðõíåì ÿðóñå. Îí áûë ÷óæèì çäåñü, è âñå æå…

― Ξòâåäåøü ìåíÿ òóäà? ― ñïðîñèë Öåíã.

Àýðèñ êèâíóëà è, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü, ïîøëà âïåðåä.

Â çàáðîøåííîé öåðêâè, êàê âñåãäà, áûëî ïðîõëàäíî è òèõî. Â âîçäóõå âèòàë çàïàõ ïîëóñãíèâøåãî äåðåâà, ñûðîé øòóêàòóðêè è çåìëè. Ñâåò ôîíàðåé ïàäàë ñêâîçü ãðÿçíûå âèòðàæè, îáðàçóÿ íà ïîëó ïðè÷óäëèâûå óçîðû. Â äåòñòâå Àýðèñ ëþáèëà ïðåäñòàâëÿòü, ÷òî ýòî ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è.

Öåíã ïðîøåë ìåæäó ñêàìüÿìè è îñòàíîâèëñÿ âîçëå îãðîìíîé êëóìáû, óñûïàííîé áåëûìè è æåëòûìè öâåòàìè. Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ âîëîñû ðóêîé, è îñòîðîæíî êîñíóëñÿ ëåïåñòêîâ.

― û ïðèíåñëà ñþäà çåìëþ, íàøëà ñåìåíà è âûðàñòèëà èõ? ― Íà ìèã îí îáåðíóëñÿ ê Àýðèñ, à ïîòîì çàïðîêèíóë ãîëîâó, ãëÿäÿ íà ïðîáîèíû â ïîòîëêå. ― Íî çäåñü òàê ìàëî ñâåòà… Êàê æå îíè ìîãëè âûðàñòè? Ñòðàííî, ÿ íèêîãäà òóò ðàíüøå íå áûë.

― Νè÷åãî ñòðàííîãî, ― âîçðàçèëà Àýðèñ. Îíà îïóñòèëàñü íà ñêàìüþ è ìàøèíàëüíî ðàñïðàâèëà þáêó. ― Òåáÿ âåäü âîîáùå íå èíòåðåñóþò ñâÿòûå ìåñòà!

Öåíã ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. Ñåêóíäó îí ïîìåäëèë âîçëå êëóìáû, à ïîòîì ïîäîøåë è ñåë ðÿäîì.

― åïåðü ÿ çíàþ, ãäå òåáÿ èñêàòü, êîãäà òåáÿ íåò äîìà, ― ïðîãîâîðèë îí, óëûáàÿñü.

Îí ÷àñòî óëûáàëñÿ åé, íî ñåãîäíÿ â åãî óëûáêå áûëî ÷òî-òî îñîáåííîå. ×òî-òî â åãî ãëàçàõ… Àýðèñ âäðóã ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åé õî÷åòñÿ ðàñòðåïàòü åãî èäåàëüíî ïðè÷åñàííûå âîëîñû, à çàòåì ïðè÷åñàòü åãî ñàìîé. Êàê ëåãêî, äîëæíî áûòü, áóäåò ñêîëüçèòü ðàñ÷åñêà…

Îíà âçäîõíóëà è îòâåðíóëàñü.

― û âñå ðàâíî íå ñìîæåøü çà ìíîé óñëåäèòü, ― çàÿâèëà îíà, ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîè ðóêè. ― Åñëè ÿ ÷òî-òî ðåøèëà, ÿ ýòî ñäåëàþ. Ìíå óæå òðèíàäöàòü ëåò, è ÿ ìîãó çàðàáàòûâàòü äåíüãè. Òû, íàâåðíîå, íå ïîíèìàåøü! Çäåñü, â òðóùîáàõ, íóæíî äåëàòü âñå, ÷òî â òâîèõ ñèëàõ. Ïîýòîìó ÿ áóäó ïðîäàâàòü öâåòû.

― Ηäåñü íèêîìó íå íóæíû òâîè öâåòû, ― îòîçâàëñÿ Öåíã, è åãî ðóêà ëåãëà åé íà ïëå÷è. Àýðèñ îáåðíóëàñü, è îí ïðèâëåê åå ê ñåáå. Îñòîðîæíî, ñëîâíî îíà ñàìà áûëà õðóïêèì öâåòêîì. ― Íî òå, êòî æèâåò íàâåðõó, áóäóò èõ ïîêóïàòü. Íàâåðõ õîäèò ïîåçä è äîáèðàòüñÿ òóäà ãîðàçäî ïðîùå, ÷åì äî áàçàðà.

Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë åå. Åãî ãóáû áûëè ãîðÿ÷èìè è ñóõèìè, ñëîâíî â íåì ïîëûõàë ñêðûòûé îãîíü. Âîëíà æàðà ïðîêàòèëàñü ïî òåëó, è Àýðèñ íåâîëüíî çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Öåíã îòñòðàíèëñÿ è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë.

― Νàâåðíîå… òû ïðàâ, ― ñîãëàñèëàñü Àýðèñ. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêó è ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê åãî âîëîñàì. Äà, îíè áûëè ìÿãêèìè, êàê øåëê… ― Òàì, íàâåðõó âèäíî íåáî, äà? ß ïî÷òè íå ïîìíþ ñîëíöå…

― Εñëè áû òû æèëà òàì.., ― íà÷àë áûëî Öåíã.

― Δàæå íå äóìàé! ― Àýðèñ ïîïûòàëàñü îòîäâèíóòüñÿ, íî Öåíã óäåðæàë åå, íåæíî, íî òâåðäî. ― ß íå ïîéäó â ëàáîðàòîðèþ!

― ί è íå äóìàë òåáÿ çàñòàâëÿòü. ― Öåíã ïðîâåë ëàäîíüþ ïî åå ëèöó è âíåçàïíî êðåïêî ïðèæàë ê ñåáå. ― Òû ïîéäåøü òóäà òîëüêî, åñëè ñîãëàñèøüñÿ ñàìà. Êîãäà-íèáóäü òû ñîãëàñèøüñÿ… Íî ÿ íå áóäó òåáÿ çàñòàâëÿòü.

― Εñëè òû ìåíÿ îáìàíåøü, ÿ íèêîãäà íå áóäó ñ òîáîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, ― ïðîøåïòàëà Àýðèñ.

― Νå îáìàíó, ― îòîçâàëñÿ Öåíã, íå ðàçæèìàÿ ðóê.

Àýðèñ óëûáíóëàñü è çàêðûëà ãëàçà.

***

Íåò, æèçíü íàâåðõó íåíàìíîãî îòëè÷àëàñü îò æèçíè â òðóùîáàõ. Äà, çäåñü áûëî âèäíî íåáî (õîòÿ åãî ïî÷òè âñåãäà çàêðûâàë ãóñòîé ñìîã, à íî÷üþ âçðåçàëè çëîâåùèå çåëåíûå ëó÷è ïðîæåêòîðîâ), çäåñü áûëî ìåíüøå áåçäîìíûõ îáîðâàíöåâ, çäåñü áûëî ÷èùå, íî… Àýðèñ âñåì òåëîì ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê çâåíèò âîçäóõ, íàñûùåííûé ýíåðãèåé Ìàêî, è âåðõíèé ÿðóñ êàçàëñÿ åé ìåòàëëè÷åñêèì îñòðîâîì, ïëûâóùèì íàä áåçäíîé.

Íî ëþäè çäåñü ïîêóïàëè öâåòû. Óäèâëÿëèñü è ïîêóïàëè, äàðèëè äðóã äðóãó è óíîñèëè äîìîé… Àýðèñ ÷àñàìè áðîäèëà ïî óëèöàì, áåðåæíî ïðèäåðæèâàÿ êîðçèíêó è ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ âèíòðèíû, íåîíîâûå âûâåñêè è àôèøè êèíîòåàòðîâ. Îíà íèêîãäà íå âîçâðàùàëàñü äîìîé ïîñëåäíèì ïîåçäîì ― Öåíã ïðåäóïðåäèë, ÷òî ïîñëåäíèì ïîåçäîì åçäèòü îïàñíî, è îíà âñåãäà ïðèõîäèëà äîìîé â äåâÿòü.

Äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå âñòðåòèëà Çàêà.

Åé áûëî òîãäà øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò. Çèìà êîí÷àëàñü. Ïðåä÷óâñòâèå âåñåííåãî áåñïîêîéñòâà óæå òåñíèëîñü â ãðóäè Àýðèñ, è îíà æàæäàëà ïîäíÿòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî âûøå, ― ïîéìàòü õîòÿ áû ãëîòîê ñîëåíîãî ìîðñêîãî âåòðà… Ïàðó ðàç îíà äàæå ëîâèëà ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ñ òîñêîé ñìîòðèò íà Øèíðà Áèëäèíã ― ñàìîå âûñîêîå çäàíèå â ãîðîäå. Áàøíÿ èç ñòåêëà è ìåòàëëà, ñâåðêàþùàÿ çåëåíûìè îãíÿìè… Îíà ïîìíèëà, ÷òî îòòóäà áûëî âèäíî ìîðå. Ìîðå èç îêíà òþðüìû? Íåò, íè çà ÷òî!

Îíà íèêîãäà íå âñòðå÷àëà Öåíãà â âåðõíåì ÿðóñå, è ïîíà÷àëó ýòî åå óäèâëÿëî. Êàêîé îí çäåñü, â ñâîåì ìèðå? Òàêîé æå, êàê â òðóùîáàõ, èëè… äðóãîé? Íî íåò, îíà íå âèäåëà åãî íè â òîëïå íà öåíòðàëüíîé óëèöå, íè íà ïëîùàäè âîçëå êèíîòåàòðà, íè íà ñòàðîé æåëåçíîäîðîæíîé ñòàíöèè… Íî îí ïî ïðåæíåìó ïîÿâëÿëñÿ â òðóùîáàõ, ïî÷òè âñåãäà íåîæèäàííî è ïî÷òè âñåãäà â öåðêâè. Íî îíà óæå íå óäèâëÿëàñü, êîãäà íà êëóìáó ñ öâåòàìè âäðóã ïàäàëà åãî òåíü, à åãî ðóêà ëîæèëàñü åé íà ïëå÷î. Èìåííî Öåíã ïåðâûì ðàññêàçàë åé, ÷òî âîéíà îêîí÷åíà. Ýòî áûëî íåäåëþ íàçàä.

Îíà øëà ïî óëèöå è ïîâñþäó åé ÷óäèëàñü ðàäîñòü. Îò ïîáåäû èëè îò ïðèáëèæàþùåéñÿ âåñíû? Ðàäîñòü ïëûëà â âîçäóõå, âèáðèðîâàëà, ñëîâíî ýíåðãèÿ Ìàêî, ïðîíçàÿ ñåðäöå. Êðóãîì áûëî ñòîëüêî ëþäåé ― ñîëäàòû âîçâðàùàëèñü ñ âîéíû, è ãîðîä îæèâàë.

Âîò òîãäà-òî îíà è âñòðåòèëà Çàêà.

Îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé íà ïëîùàäè ― þíûé SOLDIER ñ îãðîìíûì ìå÷îì è íåïîñëóøíûìè ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè ― êóïèë öâåòû è òóò æå ïîäàðèë èõ åé. Îíè áðîäèëè ïî óëèöàì, ñìåÿëèñü è áîëòàëè, è íå çàìåòèëè, êàê ñòåìíåëî. Îíè åäâà óñïåëè íà ïîñëåäíèé ïîåçä, è Çàê ïðîâîäèë åå äî äîìà.

Ýëüìèðà âûáåæàëà åé íàâòðå÷ó, íî Àýðèñ ëèøü óëûáíóëàñü, íå ñëóøàÿ åå óïðåêîâ.

― Μàìà, ÿ âëþáèëàñü, ― ñêàçàëà îíà, åäâà ïåðåøàãíóâ ïîðîã.

***

Çàê æäàë åå íà ïåðåêðåñòêå, êàê è îáåùàë. Îí åå íå âèäåë ― ïîêà åùå íå âèäåë, è Àýðèñ íåâîëüíî õèõèêíóëà, ïðåäñòàâèâ, êàê çäîðîâî áóäåò íåñëûøíî ïîäêðàñòüñÿ è çàêðûòü åìó ãëàçà ðóêàìè. _ß ïðèøëà ðàíüøå, à îí ìåíÿ óæå æäåò…_ Çàê ñòîÿë, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå, ñ áóòûëêîé ïèâà â ðóêàõ, è ñìîòðåë íà ôîíàðè, áåñöåëüíî ïèíàÿ ïîêîñèâøóþñÿ ñêàìåéêó. Çàê âçúåðîøèë ñâîè íåïîêîðíûå äëèííûå âîëîñû è íåòåðïåëèâî îãëÿäåëñÿ. Àýðèñ ñíîâà õèõèêíóëà. _Íå òóäà ñìîòðèøü, äóðà÷îê!_

Çàê íåáðåæíî ïîïðàâèë ïåðåâÿçü îãðîìíîãî ìå÷à è ïîòÿíóëñÿ. ×òî-òî áëåñíóëî â åãî áðàñëåòå (ìàòåðèÿ?). Â òóñêëîì ñâåòå ôîíàðåé åãî ôîðìà êàçàëàñü ïî÷òè ÷åðíîé.

Ïðîõîäèâøàÿ ìèìî äåâóøêà óëûáíóëàñü Çàêó, êîêåòëèâî îòêèäûâàÿ âîëîñû ñ ëèöà, è Àýðèñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà óêîë ðåâíîñòè. _Âîêðóã íåãî âñåãäà ñòîëüêî äåâóøåê! Îí…_

― Ηàê! ― çàêðè÷àëà Àýðèñ. Çàê îáåðíóëñÿ, îñëåïèòåëüíî óëûáíóâøèñü, è Àýðèñ ïîáåæàëà ê íåìó íàâñòðå÷ó. ― Çàê!

Îí ïîéìàë åå è ïðèæàë ê ñåáå, æàäíî öåëóÿ. Àýðèñ äî áîëè ñæàëà åãî ïëå÷è, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê çåìëÿ óõîäèò èç ïîä íîã. Áåøåííîå áèåíèå åãî ñåðäöà çàãëóøàëî ìûñëè, è Àýðèñ ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî èñ÷åçàåò, ðàñòâîðÿåòñÿ â âîäîâîðîòå, óíîñÿùåì åå êóäà-òî äàëåêî âíèç.

Íàêîíåö, Çàê îòîðâàëñÿ îò åå ãóá.

― Νó êàê? ― ñïðîñèë îí, òÿæåëî äûøà. ― Óäàëîñü?

― Δà, ―êèâíóëà Àýðèñ, íå îòâîäÿ âçãëÿäà. Åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ñìîæåò ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî áåñêîíå÷íî. Åãî òåìíî-ñèíèå ãëàçà ñèÿëè ýíåðãèåé Ìàêî, íî ýòîò ñâåò íè÷åì íå íàïîìèíàë õîëîäíîå ñâå÷åíèå ðåàêòîðîâ. Åãî ãëàçà áûëè òåïëûìè, ãîðÿ÷èìè, êàê ïëàìÿ êîñòðà. ― Ìàìû íå áûëî äîìà, íî ÿ åé îñòàâèëà çàïèñêó, íàïèñàëà, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ äîìîé íå ïðèäó.

― Δà? ― Çàê ñëåãêà îòñòðàíèëñÿ, äåðæà åå çà ðóêè. ― À îíà íå áóäåò òåáÿ ïîòîì ðóãàòü?

― Ηà ÷òî? ― óäèâèëàñü Àýðèñ. ― Åé íå î ÷åì áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, ÿ æå íàïèñàëà, ÷òî áóäó ñ òîáîé! 

― Σ òåáÿ î÷åíü ëèáåðàëüíàÿ ìàìà, ― õìûêíóë Çàê. ― Ìîè áû ðîäèòåëè…

Îí îòìàõíóëñÿ îò ñîáñòâåííûõ ñëîâ, ñíîâà ïîïðàâèë ìå÷, è, âçÿâøèñü çà ðóêè, îíè ïîøëè âíèç ïî óëèöå, ê ñâàëêå ìåòàëëàëîìà. Áðîäÿ÷àÿ ñîáàêà îò÷àÿííî çàëàÿëà èì âñëåä.

― Κóäà ìû èäåì? ― ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ñïðîñèëà Àýðèñ.

― Νà áàçàð. Íàì â÷åðà âûäàëè äåíåã. ― Çàê õëîïíóë ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé ïî êàðìàíó. ― Ñíèìåì êîìíàòó â ãîñòèíèöå. Ýõ, ÿ áû õîòåë ñíÿòü ãîñòèíèöó íà âåðõíåì ÿðóñå, íî íà ýòî íå õâàòèò… ― Îí âçäîõíóë, íî òóò æå ïðîñèÿë. ― Íè÷åãî, êîãäà ÿ äîñëóæóñü äî ïåðâîãî êëàññà, ó ìåíÿ áóäåò êó÷à äåíåã, ìû ñ òîáîé áóäåì æèòü íàâåðõó, è ó òåáÿ áóäåò âñå, ÷òî çàõî÷åøü!

― Μíå íóæåí òîëüêî òû, ― óëûáíóëàñü Àýðèñ è ïðèæàëàñü ê åãî ïëå÷ó. ― Ê òîìó æå… ― Îíà ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæàëà ñìåõ. ― Âîéíà âåäü çàêîí÷èëàñü, òàê ÷òî SOLDIER, íàâåðíîå ðàñïóñòÿò? È òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ æèòü òóò, âíèçó…

― Νå ðàñïóñòÿò! ― óâåðèë åå Çàê. ― Ïðàâäà, ïðîñëàâèòüñÿ òåïåðü áóäåò íå òàê ëåãêî. Çíàåøü, ÷òîáû î òåáå ïèñàëè ãàçåòû, è âñå òàêîå.

― ΐ òû õîòåë ïðîñëàâèòüñÿ? ― Àýðèñ îñòîðîæíî ïðèïîäíÿëà þáêó, îáõîäÿ òîð÷àùèå èç çåìëè æåëåçêè.

― Νå-à, ― ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Çàê. Âïåðåäè óæå âèäíåëèñü êðàñíûå îãíè ― âîðîòà â ñåäüìîé ñåêòîð. ― Ó ìåíÿ äðóã åñòü, òàê îí òîëüêî îá ýòîì è ìå÷òàë. Òàê åãî âîîáùå â SOLDIER íå âçÿëè!

Îí çàñìåÿëñÿ, è åãî ñìåõ áûë òàêèì çàðàçèòåëüíûì, ÷òî Àýðèñ çàñìåÿëàñü âìåñòå ñ íèì. Çàê ïîìîã åé ñïóñòèòüñÿ ñ î÷åðåäíîãî íàãðîìîæäåíèÿ îáëîìêîâ, è Àýðèñ ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñâàëêà îñòàëàñü ïîçàäè, è äî áàçàðà óæå ðóêîé ïîäàòü. Îíè øëè ïî ïîëóòåìíîé äåòñêîé ïëîùàäêå ― ôîíàðè óæå ïîãàñëè, ñèÿëà ëèøü îãðîìíàÿ ëàìïà â âûøèíå, ñëàáûé, ðàññåÿííûé ñâåò. Ñêîðî ïîãàñíåò è îíà. _Ìû äîëæíû òîðîïèòüñÿ_, ïîäóìàëà Àýðèñ, íî íå ñêàçàëà ýòîãî âñëóõ.

― ί õîòåë ïðîñòî íîðìàëüíî æèòü, ― ïðîäîëæàë Çàê. Îí íà õîäó òîëêíóë êà÷åëè, è îíè çàñêðèïåëè ïîä åãî ðóêîé. ― Ê òîìó æå, ìíå íðàâèòñÿ òàêàÿ ðàáîòà…

― ΐýðèñ!

Çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ ïðîçâó÷àë ñîâñåì áëèçêî, è Àýðèñ îñòàíîâèëàñü, êàê âêîïàííàÿ. Çàê îáåðíóëñÿ è îáíÿë åå çà ïëå÷è.

― ΐýðèñ, ÷òî òû òóò äåëàåøü?

Öåíã ñòîÿë âñåãî â íåñêîëüêèõ øàãàõ, è â ýòîì íåâåðíîì ñâåòå îí êàçàëñÿ ïðèçðà÷íîé ñòàòóåé. Åãî êðàñèâîå ëèöî áûëî íåïîäâèæíî, ãëàçà íåðàçëè÷èìû.

__

Ïî÷åìó ñåé÷àñ?! Ïî÷åìó îí ïîÿâèëñÿ èìåííî ñåé÷àñ?! Àýðèñ çàêóñèëà ãóáó è íåâîëüíî ñæàëà êóëàêè. Çàê îáíÿë åå åùå êðåï÷å.

― Φåíã, òû ÷òî, íå âèäèøü? ― ñ âûçîâîì ñïðîñèëà Àýðèñ. ― Ó ìåíÿ ñâèäàíèå!

― Ρ ýòèì? ― Öåíã åäâà çàìåòíûì äâèæåíèåì ãîëîâû óêàçàë íà Çàêà. Â åãî ãîëîñå ñêâîçèëî ïðåíåáðåæåíèå. ― Âîçâðàùàéñÿ äîìîé, Àýðèñ.

― Εùå ÷åãî! ― âîçìóùåííî îòâåòèëà Àýðèñ.

Îíà áûëà ïî÷òè óâåðåíà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ Öåíã âûéäåò èç ñåáÿ, íî îí ëèøü ïëàâíûì äâèæåíèåì îòêèíóë ñ ëèöà âîëîñû è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Çàêó.

― ΐ òåáå òîæå ñëåäóåò âåðíóòüñÿ â êàçàðìó, ― ïðîãîâîðèë îí. ― È ÿ íå ñîâåòóþ…

― ΐãà, ― Çàê ñïëþíóë è ïîïðàâèë ïåðåâÿçü ìå÷à. ― Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÿ òåáå ïîä÷èíÿþñü. Îíà æå òåáå ñêàçàëà «îòâàëè», òû ÷òî, íå ïîíÿë? ― È, íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà, îí ïîâåë Àýðèñ ïðî÷ü ñ äåòñêîé ïëîùàäêè.

Àýðèñ î÷åíü õîòåëîñü îãëÿíóòüñÿ, íî îíà ñäåðæàëàñü. Îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî Öåíã íå ïîøåë ñëåäîì, íî… ×òî îí ñäåëàë? Îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü, ãëÿäÿ èì âñëåä, èëè áåñøóìíî ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â òåìíîòå? Îíà êðåï÷å ñæàëà ðóêó Çàêà.

― Ξí ÷åãî, íå âèäèò, ÷òî ó òåáÿ óæå åñòü ïàðåíü? ― íåäîóìåííî ñïðîñèë Çàê. ― ×åðò, ýòè Òóðêè ― òàêàÿ ìåðçîñòü! Îí òåáÿ äîñòàåò?

― Νåò… îí… ― Àýðèñ çàïíóëàñü è âçãëÿíóëà íà Çàêà. Åãî ãëàçà ñâåòèëèñü â òåìíîòå, ñëîâíî íåçåìíûå äðàãîöåííûå êàìíè. Åå ñåðäöå çàìåðëî íà ìèã, à ïîòîì çàêîëîòèëîñü ñ óäâîåííîé ñèëîé. ― Êàê òû åãî íàçâàë?

― Ξí Òóðê. ― Çàê ïðèùóðèëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà ïðèáëèæàþùèåñÿ îãíè áàçàðà. Äî íèõ óæå äîëåòàëè çâóêè ìóçûêè âïåðåìåæêó ñ ÷üèìè-òî êðèêàìè. ― Îíè íà îñîáîì ñ÷åòó â Øèíðå. ß åãî âèäåë ðàíüøå.

Àýðèñ ïîìåäëèëà è îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèëà:

― ΐ ýòè Òóðêè… ÷òî îíè äåëàþò?

― ΐ, ïîõèùàþò ëþäåé è âñå òàêîå, ― îòìàõíóëñÿ Çàê. ― Âñÿêîé ìåðçîñòüþ çàíèìàþòñÿ. Ó íàñ èõ íå î÷åíü-òî ëþáÿò. Íó âîò, ìû ïðèøëè!

Âîðîòà ëÿçãíóëè, çàêðûâàÿñü, è Àýðèñ ñ Çàêîì î÷óòèëèñü ñðåäè öâåòíûõ îãíåé, ìóçûêè è âåñåëîãî áåçóìèÿ. Òåìíûå çàêîóëêè øåñòîãî ñåêòîðà îñòàëèñü ïîçàäè, è â òó íî÷ü Àýðèñ íå âñïîìèíàëà ïðî Öåíãà.

***

― Αóäåøü ñêó÷àòü? ― ñïðîñèë Çàê.

Îíè ñèäåëè íà êðûëüöå, äåðæàñü çà ðóêè. Ñåãîäíÿ äàæå îòðàâëåííûé âîçäóõ òðóùîá êàçàëñÿ íåâåðîÿòíî ïðîçðà÷íûì, âñå çâóêè ñòàëè ÿñíûìè è îò÷åòëèâûìè: æóð÷àíèå ðó÷üÿ çà äîìîì, ñêðèï êàëèòêè, êðèêè äåòåé… Àýðèñ âçäîõíóëà è ïîäíÿëà âçãëÿä íà Çàêà.

― Δà, ― ïðèçíàëàñü îíà è ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó. ― Âîçâðàùàéñÿ ñêîðåé.

― Νåäåëè ÷åðåç äâå, íå áîëüøå, ― ïîîáåùàë Çàê è áåñïå÷íî ìàõíóë ðóêîé. ― Íè÷åãî ñåðüåçíîãî ― âîéíà-òî êîí÷èëàñü!

― ΐ êóäà òû åäåøü? ― ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ñïðîñèëà Àýðèñ. Îíà êîñíóëàñü åãî áðàñëåòà è áåçäóìíî ïðîâåëà ïàëüöàìè ïî ïîëóñòåðøåéñÿ íàäïèñè «Øèíðà Áåòà».

― Νó, ÿ íå ìîãó ðàçãëàøàòü çàñåêðå÷åííóþ èíôîðìàöèþ! ― çàñìåÿëñÿ Çàê.

Àýðèñ òîæå óëûáíóëàñü. Îò åãî ñìåõà åé âñåãäà ñòàíîâèëîñü òàê õîðîøî ― òåïëî è ñïîêîéíî.

― ΐ òû áóäåøü ìíå ïèñàòü?

― Ηà÷åì? ― óäèâèëñÿ Çàê è òóò æå ñïîõâàòèëñÿ, ïîéìàâ óêîðèçíåííûé âçãëÿä Àýðèñ. ― Âåäü ÿ æå ñêîðî âåðíóñü! Íåò, åñëè ìû òàì çàäåðæèìñÿ, ÿ îáÿçàòåëüíî íàïèøó!

Àýðèñ êèâíóëà.

― Υîðîøî, ― òèõî ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà.

― Λàäíî, ìíå ïîðà, íàäî óñïåòü íà ïîåçä. ― Çàê âñòàë, è Àýðèñ ïîäíÿëàñü âìåñòå ñ íèì.

Îí îñëåïèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ, êðåïêî ïîöåëîâàë åå è, íå ãîâîðÿ áîëüøå íè ñëîâà, ñáåæàë âíèç ïî ñòóïåíüêàì.

Àýðèñ ñòîÿëà íà êðûëüöå è ñìîòðåëà åìó âñëåä ― ñìîòðåëà, êàê îí áåæèò âíèç ïî óëèöå, óâåðåííî ïðèäåðæèâàÿ îãðîìíûé ìå÷. Íà óãëó îí íà ìèã îñòàíîâèëñÿ, îãëÿíóëñÿ ― åãî ãëàçà âñïûõíóëè, ñëîâíî ñèíåå ïëàìÿ, ― ïîìàõàë ðóêîé è èñ÷åç çà ïîâîðîòîì.

***

__

Ìåñÿö. Ïðîøåë öåëûé ìåñÿö. Àýðèñ øëà èç öåðêâè, ñæèìàÿ êîðçèíêó ñ öâåòàìè è ãëÿäÿ ïîä íîãè. _Îí íå âåðíóëñÿ._ Íè ïèñüìà, âåñòî÷êè, íè ñëîâà. Åé íà÷èíàëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî âñå òåðÿåò ñìûñë, è ñàìûå îáû÷íûå äåëà ïîñòåïåííî ïðåâðàùàëèñü â íåâûïîëíèìûé ïîäâèã. Íà íåå ñëîâíî áû äàâèëà îãðîìíàÿ ñâèíöîâàÿ ïëèòà, ñ êàæäûì äíåì âñå ñèëüíåå ïðèæèìàÿ ê çåìëå. Ê èñòîïòàííîé, èçðàíåííîé çåìëå, êîòîðàÿ íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèëà è òîëüêî ñòîíàëà îò áîëè. Ïàðó ðàç Àýðèñ ïðîñûïàëàñü ïîñðåäè íî÷è â ñëåçàõ, íå ïîìíÿ ñíîâ, è ñèäåëà â êðîâàòè, ñæàâøèñü è ãëÿäÿ â íåïðîãëÿäíóþ òåìåíü çà îêíîì. Ñíîâà è ñíîâà åé âñïîìèíàëèñü ñëîâà èç ôèëüìà, íà êîòîðûé âîäèë åå Çàê ― ôèëüìà, êîòîðûé êàæäóþ îñåíü êðóòÿò âî âñåõ êèíîòåàòðàõ íà âåðõíåì ÿðóñå, ― «Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê óøåë ìîé ëþáèìûé, âåñü ìèð ïîáëåê è ïîòåðÿë öâåòà». _Öåëûé ìåñÿö. Öåëûé…_

Ðàíüøå ïóòü îò öåðêâè äî äîìà ïðîëåòàë ìãíîâåííî, íî òåïåðü îí êàçàëñÿ áåñêîíå÷íûì. Àýðèñ äâèãàëàñü, êàê â òóìàíå, îáõîäÿ ñâàëèâøèåñÿ íà äîðîæêó îáëîìêè, ìàøèíàëüíî ïîäáèðàÿ þáêó è ïåðåñòóïàÿ ÷åðåç òîð÷àùèå èç çåìëè æåëåçêè. Îíà øëà, ñòàðàÿñü íè î ÷åì íå äóìàòü, ñòàðàÿñü íè÷åãî íå ñëûøàòü, ― ïðîñòî øàãàëà, ñæèìàÿ êîðçèíêó è ãëÿäÿ ïîä íîãè.

Êàëèòêà òèõî ñêðèïíóëà ïîä åå ðóêîé, è Àýðèñ íàïðàâèëàñü ê äîìó. Ïîäíÿâøèñü íà êðûëüöî, îíà ïðèâû÷íî áðîñèëà âçãëÿä íà ïî÷òîâûé ÿùèê, è åå ñåðäöå ïðûãíóëî â ãðóäè. Â ÿùèêå ÷òî-òî áåëåëî! Ïèñüìî? Ïèñüìî, ýòî äîëæíî áûòü ïèñüìî! Îíà ïîñòàâèëà êîðçèíêó è òîðîïëèâî ïîëåçëà çà êëþ÷îì. Ðóêè íå ñëóøàëèñü åå. _Îí íàïèñàë, íàïèñàë, êàê îáåùàë!_

Íàêîíåö, îíà ñïðàâèëàñü ñ çàìêîì, ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðöó ÿùèêà è âûõâàòèëà âñå, ÷òî òàì áûëî.

Ãàçåòà… Òîëüêî ãàçåòà? Ïèñüìà… íåò? Ñëîâíî íå âåðÿ, Àýðèñ óñòàâèëàñü íà âñå åùå ïàõíóùèå òèïîãðàôñêîé êðàñêîé ëèñòû. «ÑÅÔÈÐÎÒ ÏÎÃÈÁ Â ÐÅÀÊÒÎÐÅ Â ÍÈÁÅËÜÕÅÉÌÅ!» ― îãðîìíûå áóêâû çàãîëîâêà, êàçàëîñü, êðè÷àëè. Àýðèñ ñî çëîñòüþ øâûðíóëà ãàçåòó è, ñïðûãíóâ ñ êðûëüöà, ïîáåæàëà ïðî÷ü îò äîìà. _Ãàçåòû, ãàçåòû, äóðàöêèå ãàçåòû, à íè îäíîãî ïèñüìà íåò!.._

Îíà áåæàëà, íå ðàçáèðàÿ äîðîãè, íå çàìå÷àÿ, êàê òåêóò ïî ùåêàì ñëåçû, è îñòàíîâèëàñü, òîëüêî êîãäà ñòàëà çàäûõàòüñÿ.

Îíà ñòîÿëà íà êðàþ äåòñêîé ïëîùàäêè, ìåæäó ñåäüìûì ñåêòîðîì è áàçàðîì. Çäåñü öàðèë ïîëóìðàê ― ïî÷òè âñå ôîíàðè áûëè ðàçáèòû. Íè äóøè âîêðóã. Àýðèñ âäðóã ïîíÿëà, ÷òî áîëüøå íå ñìîæåò ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ.

Ñóäîðîæíî öåïëÿÿñü çà ïåðèëà, îíà çàëåçëà íà ãîðêó, ñåëà, ïðèæàâ êîëåíè ê ãðóäè è ðàçðûäàëàñü.

__

Ñëèøêîì áîëüíî… Ñëèøêîì äîëãî… _Òåìíî…_ Îò÷àÿíèå ñîòðÿñàëî åå, ãðîçÿ ðàçîðâàòü íà ÷àñòè. Àýðèñ ðûäàëà, çàêðûâ ëèöî ðóêàìè, è ñëàáûé øîðîõ çà ñïèíîé íå óäèâèë åå è íå çàñòàâèë îãëÿíóòüñÿ. Âñå ðàâíî. Åé áûëî âñå ðàâíî.

― ΐýðèñ? ― Òèõèé ãîëîñ. Îñòîðîæíîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê åå ñîäðîãàþùèìñÿ ïëå÷àì. ― ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

Àýðèñ ïîðûâèñòî îáåðíóëîñü. Ñëåçû çàñòèëàëè åé ãëàçà ― êðóãîì áûë ëèøü ìðàê, ïðîíèçàííûé ïðåëîìëÿþùèìèñÿ ëó÷àìè ôîíàðåé. È òåìíàÿ ôèãóðà ñîâñåì ðÿäîì. Öåíã… Â ýòîò ìèã îí ïîêàçàëñÿ åé åäèíñòâåííîé îïîðîé ñðåäè áóøóþùåé áîëè.

― Φåíã!

Îíà ðâàíóëàñü ê íåìó è ðàçðûäàëàñü åùå ñèëüíåå, âöåïèâøèñü â ëàöêàíû åãî ïèäæàêà. Åãî ðóêè çàñêîëüçèëè ïî åå ñïèíå, ìåäëåííî è óâåðåííî, è ïîñòåïåííî âñõëèïû Àýðèñ ñòàëè òèøå è ðåæå.

― Ξí óøåë, ― âûãîâîðèëà îíà íàêîíåö, ïðÿ÷à ëèöî íà ãðóäè ó Öåíãà. ― Íå íàïèñàë… Áðîñèë ìåíÿ…

― îò SOLDIER.

Ýòî áûë íå âîïðîñ. Àýðèñ ìåäëåííî êèâíóëà è øåâåëüíóëàñü, óñòðàèâàÿñü ïîóäîáíåå. Áûëî òàê ñòðàííî ñíîâà ñèäåòü, ïðèæàâøèñü ê Öåíãó, ÷óâñòâîâàòü åäâà çàìåòíûé çàïàõ åãî îäåêîëîíà, ñëûøàòü ãëóõîé ñòóê åãî ñåðäöà…

― Κàê åãî çîâóò? ― ñïðîñèë Öåíã.

Àýðèñ ñëåãêà îòîäâèíóëàñü, âûòåðëà ãëàçà è âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî. Åãî ëèöî áûëî âíèìàòåëüíûì è ñåðüåçíûì.

― ί ìîãó óçíàòü, â êàêîì îí îòðÿäå, ― ïðîäîëæàë Öåíã, ñïîêîéíî ãëÿäÿ åé â ãëàçà è ïðîäîëæàÿ ãëàäèòü ïî ñïèíå. ― Ìîãó ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì. Ìîãó îòâåñòè òåáÿ ê íåìó.

Àýðèñ çàäóìàëàñü íà ìèã, ïîòîì ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

― Νåò, íå íàäî… Åñëè îí áîëüøå íå ëþáèò ìåíÿ… ― Îíà ñíîâà âñõëèïíóëà è ïðèæàëàñü ê Öåíãó. ― Òîãäà çà÷åì… Âîêðóã íåãî âñåãäà áûëî ñòîëüêî äåâóøåê. Íàâåðíÿêà îí íàøåë ñåáå äðóãóþ…

― ΐýðèñ…

Öåíã íàêëîíèëñÿ è íåæíî ïîöåëîâàë åå â øåþ. Àýðèñ çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê åãî ïîöåëóé äðîæüþ îòäàåòñÿ âî âñåì òåëå.

― ΐýðèñ, ― ïðîøåïòàë Öåíã, ― ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû âñåãäà áûëà ñî ìíîé.

Âñåãäà? Îíà çíàëà åãî… òàê äàâíî. Îí áûë òàêèì òàèíñòâåííûì, îïàñíûì è… íàäåæíûì. Îí íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå îáåùàë _(êðîìå òîãî ðàçà, êðîìå îäíîãî åäèíñòâåííîãî ðàçà)_, íî îí âñåãäà âîçâðàùàëñÿ. Âñåãäà? _Âîçìîæíî, äà… Âîçìîæíî, ÿ…_

― ί òàê óñòàë çà òåáÿ âîëíîâàòüñÿ, ― òèõî ãîâîðèë Öåíã, ïåðåáèðàÿ åå âîëîñû. ― Òû äîëæíà áûòü ìîåé. Ïîéäåì ñî ìíîé, ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Êî ìíå… Íàâñåãäà. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû æèëà íàâåðõó…

Íà ìèã Àýðèñ çàñòûëà, à ïîòîì ðåçêî âûðâàëàñü èç åãî îáúÿòèé.

― Νàâåðõó? ― ìåäëåííî ïîâòîðèëà îíà. ― Òû òîëüêî ýòîãî è õî÷åøü, äà? Çàìàíèòü ìåíÿ íàâåðõ? Âûïîëíèòü ñâîå çàäàíèå?

― Νåò, ïîäîæäè! ― âîñêëèêíóë Öåíã, õâàòàÿ åå çà ïëå÷è.

― Νåò! ― Àýðèñ âñêî÷èëà, ñæèìàÿ êóëàêè. ― Ó òåáÿ íè÷åãî íå âûéäåò! ß… ÿ… ÿ òåáÿ íåíàâèæó!

È, ïðåæäå ÷åì Öåíã óñïåë ñêàçàòü õîòü ñëîâî, Àýðèñ ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ñïðûãíóëà ñ ãîðêè.

― ΐýðèñ!

Åãî ãîëîñ ðàñòàÿë â òåìíîòå. Àýðèñ ì÷àëàñü äîìîé, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü, è âîêðóã íåå ñâèñòåë îòðàâëåííûé âîçäóõ òðóùîá.

***

Ïÿòü ëåò. Ïðîëåòåëè òàê áûñòðî… Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ïîÿâëÿëñÿ Öåíã è äðóãèå Òóðêè, íî îò íèõ ìîæíî áûëî óáåæàòü, ìîæíî áûëî ïðîñòî îòêàçàòüñÿ ñ íèìè èäòè, ― îíè íèêîãäà íå ïûòàëèñü òàùèòü åå íàâåðõ ñèëîé.

Ïîòîì ïîÿâèëñÿ Êëàóä. À ïîòîì…

***

― Νó âîò, ìû ïðèøëè, ― ñ òðóäîì ïåðåâîäÿ äûõàíèå ñêàçàëà Àýðèñ è îïóñòèëà Ìàðëåí íà êðûëüöî.

Äåâî÷êà íåòåðïåëèâî äåðíóëà åå çà ðóêàâ.

― ΐ ïàïà? À Òèôà? ― òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèëà îíà. ― Ãäå îíè?

― Ξíè ñêîðî ïðèäóò, ― ïîîáåùàëà Àýðèñ è ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðü.

Îíà ìèíîâàëà ïðèõîæóþ, âåäÿ Ìàðëåí çà ðóêó, ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðü â ãîñòèííóþ è çàìåðëà íà ïîðîãå.

Ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû ñòîÿë Öåíã, à çà åãî ñïèíîé ― äâîå øèíðîâñêèõ ñîëäàò â ñèíåé óíèôîðìå. Àýðèñ ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó è ó ëåñòíèöû óâèäåëà Ýëüìèðó, èñïóãàííî ñæàâøóþ ðóêè íà ãðóäè.

Âçãëÿä Öåíãà ñêîëüçíóë ïî Àýðèñ, îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà Ìàðëåí è ñíîâà âåðíóëñÿ ê Àýðèñ.

― Νàøè ñâåäåíèÿ áûëè âåðíûìè, ― ïðîãîâîðèë îí. Â åãî ãîëîñå íå áûëî íèêàêîãî âûðàæåíèÿ. ― Ýòî äî÷êà ëèäåðà AVALANCHE. Òàê âîò ñ êåì òû ñâÿçàëàñü íà ýòîò ðàç, Àýðèñ? Ñ òåððîðèñòàìè?

Îí êèâíóë ñîëäàòàì.

― Νåò! ― âîñêëèêíóëà Àýðèñ, çàñëîíÿÿ ñîáîé æìóùóþñÿ ê íåé äåâî÷êó. ― Íå òðîãàéòå åå!

― Θçâèíè, íå ìîãó èñïîëíèòü òâîþ ïðîñüáó, ― õîëîäíî îòâåòèë Öåíã. ― Ó ìåíÿ ïðèêàç.

― ί îáåùàëà, ÷òî Ìàðëåí áóäåò â áåçîïàñíîñòè, ― òèõî ïðîãîâîðèëà Àýðèñ è âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó. ― À åñëè ÿ ñîãëàøóñü âåðíóòüñÿ â ëàáîðàòîðèþ, òîãäà âû îñòàâèòå åå â ïîêîå?

― Δà, ― íè ñåêóíäû íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ, ïîäòâåðäèë Öåíã.

― îãäà ÿ ïîéäó ñ òîáîé, Öåíã. ― Àýðèñ îáåðíóëàñü ê Ýëüìèðå è óñèëèåì âîëè ïîäàâèëà ðâóùóþñÿ ê ãîðëó ñëàáîñòü. ― Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, ìàìà!

― ΐýðèñ.., ― òîëüêî è ñêàçàëà Ýëüìèðà. Àýðèñ ïîñïåøíî îòâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû íå âèäåòü åå ëèöà.

Öåíã âçÿë åå çà ëîêîòü, íî Àýðèñ âûðâàëàñü è ïîøëà ê äâåðè ñàìà.

― ί çíàë, ÷òî òû ñîãëàñèøüñÿ, ― ñêàçàë Öåíã, è Àýðèñ ïî÷óäèëîñü, ÷òî îíà ñëûøèò ãîðå÷ü â åãî ãîëîñå. ― Çíàë.

― Μíå ïëåâàòü íà ýòî, Öåíã, ― áðîñèëà Àýðèñ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î è ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðü.

***

Ïîñëå ýòîãî îíà âèäåëà Öåíãà âñåãî îäèí ðàç.

Ñ áîëîòà òÿíóëî ñûðîñòüþ. Àýðèñ ïîåæèëàñü è çàïðîêèíóëà ãîëîâó, ãëÿäÿ, êàê ìåäëåííî óïîëçàþò çà ãîðû îáëàêà, ïðîíèçàííûå îòáëåñêàìè çàêàòà. Ãäå-òî âäàëåêå ïðîíçèòåëüíî âñêðèêíóëà ïòèöà. Àýðèñ âçäîõíóëà. Áåçóìíàÿ ïåðåïðàâà ÷åðåç áîëîòî óòîìèëà åå, íî ñèäåòü çäåñü è áåçäåéñòâîâàòü… Îíà îáâåëà âçãëÿäîì ñâîèõ ñïóòíèêîâ. Ñâîèõ äðóçåé…

Îíè ðàñïîëîæèëèñü íà ëóæàéêå ïåðåä âõîäîì â ïåùåðó. Áàððåò ëåæàë è ñìîòðåë â íåáî. Àýðèñ óëûáíóëàñü è ïîäïåðëà ãîëîâó ðóêîé. _Ñòîëüêî ëåò â òðóùîáàõ Ìèäãàðà, ãäå ñîâñåì íå âèäíî ñîëíöà…_ Åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìîæíî ÷àñàìè íàáëþäàòü çà äâèæåíèåì îáëàêîâ, ãàäàòü, íà ÷òî îíè ïîõîæè…

Ðåä XIII âûëèçûâàë ïîêðûòóþ øðàìàìè ëàïó. Àýðèñ ìàøèíàëüíî ïîãëàäèëà åãî, è îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë. Òèôà ïåðåøíóðîâûâàëà ñâîè áîòèíêè, âûìàçàííûå â áîëîòíîé ãðÿçè. Âûáèâøèåñÿ âîëîñû ïàäàëè åé íà ëèöî, è îíà òî è äåëî îòáðàñûâàëà èõ. Ðÿäîì ñ íåé ñèäåë Êëàóä è ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî âñòàâëÿë ìàòåðèþ â ñâîé íîâûé ìå÷. Ìèôðèëüíîå ëåçâèå ìÿãêî ìåðöàëî â âå÷åðíåì ñâåòå.

Êëàóä… Àýðèñ îïóñòèëà ãëàçà. Èíîãäà îí äî áîëè íàïîìèíàë åé Çàêà, íî îí áûë… äðóãèì. Åãî ãëàçà ñèÿëè, ñëîâíî îæèâøàÿ ìàòåðèÿ ― ïðîçðà÷íûé ãîëóáîé ñâåò. Îäíàæäû åé ïðèñíèëñÿ åãî ãîëîñ, îäèí òîëüêî ãîëîñ, â òåìíîòå: «ß ñêðûë íåæíîñòü… çàïå÷àòàë òàéíîå æåëàíèå… â ñàìîé ãëóáèíå ñåðäöà…» Çàê áûë ñîâñåì äðóãèì…

― Οîðà èäòè. ― Êëàóä åùå áîëüøå âçëîõìàòèë ñâîè ñâåòëûå âîëîñû è, çàñòåãíóâ ïåðåâÿçü ìå÷à, ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè.

― û ñïÿòèë, ÷òî ëè? ― âîçìóòèëñÿ Áàððåò, íî áåç ñâîåãî îáû÷íîãî ýíòóçèàçìà. ― ß óñòàë…

― Νàäî îòäîõíóòü, ― ïîäòâåðäèë Ðåä XIII, ñâîðà÷èâàÿñü ïîóäîáíåå.

Êëàóä çàäóìàëñÿ. Àýðèñ óëûáíóëàñü. Â òàêèå ìîìåíòû ñ Êëàóäà ñëåòàëà îáû÷íàÿ õîëîäíàÿ óâåðåííîñòü, è îí ñëîâíî ñòàíîâèëñÿ ìëàäøå.

― Υîðîøî! ― ðåøèë îí íàêîíåö è êèâíóë. ― Îòäûõàéòå, à ÿ ñõîæó ðàçâåäàþ ýòó ïåùåðó. Òèôà, ïîéäåøü ñî ìíîé?

― ΐãà. ― Òèôà âûòàùèëà èç ðþêçàêà ôîíàðü è âñòàëà, ïðèâû÷íûì æåñòîì îäåðíóâ ñâîþ êîðîòêóþ þáêó.

― ί òîæå ïîéäó! ― âîñêëèêíóëà Àýðèñ è ëåãêî âñêî÷èëà ñ çåìëè.

― Θ ÷åãî äåâóøêè ê íåìó òàê è ëèïíóò? ― ïðîáîðìîòàë Áàððåò èì âñëåä.

― Νó âîò è âûõîä, ― òèõî ïðîãîâîðèë Êëàóä, îïóñêàÿ ôîíàðü.

Íà êàìåííûõ ñòóïåíÿõ (òî ëè åñòåñòâåííûõ, òî ëè âûðóáëåííûõ â íåçàïàìÿíûå âðåìåíà) ëåæàëè îòáëåñêè çàêàòíîãî ñîëíöà. Àýðèñ ïåðåõâàòèëà ïîóäîáíåå ñâîé íîâûé æåçë. Îí âñå åùå êàçàëñÿ åé íåâåðîÿòíî òÿæåëûì ― îãðîìíûé, öåëüíîìåòàëëè÷åñêèé ― íî òàê îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ãîðàçäî óâåðåííåå. ×òî òàì, ïî òó ñòîðîíó ãîð?..

― έòî æå… îíè! ― Ýõî ïîâòîðèëî óäèâëåííûé îêðèê, èñêàæàÿ åãî äî íåóçíàâàåìîñòè. Âñå òðîå ðåçêî îáåðíóëèñü íà ãîëîñ.

Ó ñòåíû, â òåíè, ñòîÿë âûñîêèé, íàëûñî áðèòûé ÷åëîâåê â êîñòþìå è òåìíûõ î÷êàõ. Àýðèñ íåâîëüíî õèõèêíóëà. _×åðíûå î÷êè â ïåùåðå?_

― óðêè! ― âûïàëèë Êëàóä. Åãî ãëàçà óãðîæàþùå ñóçèëèñü, íî îí íå âûõâàòèë ìå÷. ― ×òî âû òóò äåëàåòå?

Òóðê ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, íå äåëàÿ ïîïûòîê âñòóïèòü â äðàêó.

― Νàøå ïîëå äåÿòåëüíîñòè íåñêîëüêî ðàñøèðèëîñü. Ìû… ― Îí çàïíóëñÿ, ÿâíî ïîäáèðàÿ ñëîâà. ― Òåïåðü íàøà çàäà÷à…

― Πóä!

Àýðèñ óäèâëåííî îãëÿíóëàñü, óñëûøàâ çâîíêèé æåíñêèé ãîëîñ. Ïî ñòóïåíüêàì ñòðåìèòåëüíî ñáåæàëà äåâóøêà â ñèíåé óíèôîðìå Òóðêîâ è çàìåðëà. Â çàêàòíûõ ëó÷àõ åå êîðîòêèå âîëîñû ñâåðêàëè, ñëîâíî ÷åðâîííîå çîëîòî.

― Ðóä! ― Îíà îáåðíóëàñü ê ñâîåìó íàïàðíèêó. ― ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû íå ëþáèøü ìíîãî ãîâîðèòü. Íå ìó÷àéñÿ, ÿ ñàìà èì âñå ñêàæó!

Àýðèñ ïåðåãëÿíóëàñü ñ Òèôîé.

― Ρìåøíàÿ, ïðàâäà? ― øåïíóëà îíà íà óõî Òèôå è ñíîâà õèõèêíóëà.

Äåâóøêà-Òóðê ïîâåðíóëàñü è ðåøèòåëüíî çàÿâèëà:

― Νàì ïîðó÷èëè âûñëåäèòü Ñåôèðîòà è óíè÷òîæèòü âñåõ, êòî áóäåò íàì ìåøàòü! Îé! ― Îíà âäðóã çàïíóëàñü, è åå ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü. ― Òàê âåäü ýòî âû íàì ìåøàåòå!

― έëåíà!

Àýðèñ âçäðîãíóëà è ðåçêî âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó. Íàâåðõó, ó ñàìîãî âûõîäà, ñòîÿë Öåíã. Àýðèñ êðåï÷å ñæàëà æåçë, íå ñâîäÿ ñ íåãî ãëàç.

― έëåíà, òû ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ðàçãîâàðèâàåøü. ― Öåíã íå ñïåøà ñïóñòèëñÿ ïî ñòóïåíÿì, íà õîäó îòáðîñèâ âîëîñû çà ïëå÷è. ― ß âåäü óæå ñêàçàë âàì, ÷òî äåëàòü.

― Δà! ― Ýëåíà êèâíóëà, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî ñíèçó ââåðõ. ― Ìû äîëæíû ñëåäîâàòü çà Ñåôèðîòîì ê ïîðòó Äæàíîí!

― έëåíà!

Öåíã áðîñèë íà íåå ìðà÷íûé âçãëÿä, è ó Àýðèñ âûðâàëñÿ î÷åðåäíîé íåðâíûé ñìåøîê. Ýëåíà èñïóãàíî çàêðûëà ðîò ðóêàìè.

― Θäèòå! ― âåëåë Öåíã è òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. ― È íå óïóñòèòå Ñåôèðîòà.

Ýëåíà ïîñïåøíî áðîñèëàñü ââåðõ ïî ñòóïåíÿì. Ðóä ïîñëåäîâàë çà íåé, íî îñòàíîâèëñÿ ó ñàìîãî âûõîäà è îáåðíóëñÿ ê Êëàóäó.

― Πåíî ïðîñèë òåáå ïåðåäàòü, ― ìåäëåííî ïðîãîâîðèë îí, ― ÷òî æàæäåò ñíîâà óâèäèòüñÿ ñ òîáîé, êîãäà åãî ðàíû çàæèâóò. È ÷òî îí ïðèíåñåò ñ ñîáîé íîâîå îðóæèå.

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ñêðûëñÿ èç âèäó. Êëàóä ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

Íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé â ïåùåðå âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. _Ñåðäöå áüåòñÿ òàê ãðîìêî… îíè ñëûøàò?_

― ΐýðèñ, ― ñêàçàë íàêîíåö Öåíã. ― Äàâíî íå âèäåëèñü.

Àýðèñ âûçûâàþùå âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó, íî ïðîìîë÷àëà.

― åáå íå î ÷åì áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, ― ïðîäîëæàë Öåíã. ― Òåïåðü, êîãäà âåðíóëñÿ Ñåôèðîò, Øèíðà ïîòåðÿëà ê òåáå èíòåðåñ.

― Δà? ― Àýðèñ ïîïûòàëàñü ïîéìàòü âçãëÿä Öåíãà, íî åãî ëèöî ñêðûâàëà òåíü. ― ß ÷òî æå, äîëæíà áûòü áëàãîäàðíà Ñåôèðîòó?

― Νåò… ― Öåíã íà ìèã îòâåðíóëñÿ, ñëîâíî ïûòàëñÿ ðàçãëÿäåòü ÷òî-òî â òåìíîòå.

Â åãî ãîëîñå áûëî ÷òî-òî òàêîå, îò ÷åãî Àýðèñ âíåçàïíî âñïîìíèëà ñòàðóþ öåðêîâü, çàïàõ çåìëè è öâåòîâ, ëó÷è ôîíàðåé, ïðåëîìëåííûå â ðàçáèòûõ âèòðàæàõ, ñëîâà, çàòèõàþùèå â âåñåííåì âîçäóõå… Óñèëèåì âîëè îíà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ âåðíóòüñÿ â íàñòîÿùåå.

― åïåðü ÿ íå ñìîãó ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà òîáîé, ― ïðîãîâîðèë Öåíã. ― Áåðåãè ñåáÿ, Àýðèñ.

Àýðèñ ãëîòíóëà âîçäóõ è âûïàëèëà:

― Ρòðàííî ñëûøàòü ýòî îò òåáÿ!

― Χòî æ… ― Åãî ãîëîñ äðîãíóë, íî òóò æå ñíîâà ñòàë ñïîêîéíûì è ðîâíûì. ― Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, äåðæèñü ïîäàëüøå îò Øèíðû.

Íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è òàê æå, íå ñïåøà è íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü, ïîäíÿëñÿ ïî ñòóïåíÿì è èñ÷åç â ëó÷àõ çàêàòà.

***

Êëàóä ïîäîøåë ê àëòàðþ è ïîëîæèë íà íåãî êëþ÷ ― êàìåííûé øàð, èñïà÷êàííûé â êðîâè Öåíãà. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ âñå áûëî òèõî, à ïîòîì ðàçäàëñÿ ïðîòÿæíûé ñêðåæåò, è êàìåííûå ñòåíû ñ ãðîõîòîì ðàçîøëèñü, îòêðûâ äëèííûé êîðèäîð, îñâåùåííûé ïðèçðà÷íûìè çîëîòûìè îãíÿìè.

― Ρåôèðîò!.. ― òèõî ñêàçàë Êëàóä è, âûõâàòèâ ìå÷, ðåøèòåëüíî óñòðåìèëñÿ âïåðåä.

Àýðèñ âçãëÿíóëà åìó âñëåä, âûòåðëà ñëåçû, îïóñòèëàñü íà êîëåíè âîçëå Öåíãà è îñòîðîæíî óáðàëà âîëîñû ñ åãî ëèöà. Åãî âåêè äðîãíóëè, íî íå îòêðûëèñü.

― ί… åùå æèâ.., ― åëå ñëûøíî âûãîâîðèë îí.

Åãî ðóêà êîíâóëüñèâíî äåðíóëàñü íà ãðóäè è çàìåðëà. Äûõàíèå îñòàíîâèëîñü íà ïîñëåäíåì ñóäîðîæíîì âäîõå.

Àýðèñ ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëà íà åãî èñêàæåííîå ëèöî. _Óìåð… Öåíã… óìåð…_ Ñëåçû æãëè åé ãëàçà, ãîëîñà Äðåâíèõ îáúÿñíÿëè ÷òî-òî è çâàëè… _Óìåð…_

Àýðèñ íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî.

― Οðîñòè ìåíÿ, Öåíã, ― ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. ― Ñïàñèáî.

Ïîòîì îíà ïîäíÿëàñü, âûòåðëà ãëàçà è ïîäîáðàëà ñâîå îðóæèå.

― Οîéäåì, Âèíñåíò, ― ñêàçàëà îíà è, ïåðåõâàòèâ ïîóäîáíåå æåçë, çàøàãàëà âïåðåä ïî êîðèäîðó, òóäà, îòêóäà äîíîñèëèñü êðèêè Êëàóäà:

― Ρåôèðîò! Ãäå òû? Ñåôèðîò!


End file.
